scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Channel4doc
=General comments= I don't have the best sound here on the copy of the version I have, so some things were hard to hear. Especially as I'm half deaf anyway. But on the basis that any transcript is better than no transcript, I made a start on it. Paul 00:02, 28 September 2006 (UTC) I got better sound now. I fixed almost all my earlier queries. Paul 13:37, 28 September 2006 (UTC) I'm going to bed now. Andrew is starting at 06:00 in the transcript so we don't overlap. I'll pick it up in about 9 hours from now. Paul 00:45, 1 October 2006 (UTC) I'm having a little trouble picking this up. Got it working somewhat but finding discrepancies again in the literal transcript and what will end up being subtitled. Making some minor corrections. Apologies if I don't get nearly as much done. -Andrew It's about 6:30pm EST, making some more minor corrections as I go along and create subtitles too, starting with the 6th minute of the program. I'm currently using DivXLand Media Subtitler (which is freeware), finding it extremely handy. I think this is the way to go, rather that what was being done the hard way with actually writing time codes, extracting bits with VLC, etc. -Andrew Just added another 2 minutes of subtitling. DivXLand is proving very useful. I'll continue working on portions of the program this way for now. Excellent. I'm using both DivXLand and Subtitle Workshop. If you press ~~~~ after your comment it will automatically link to your home page and give a date and time stamp. Paul 02:42, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Working on another portion of subtitling and found a lot of errors in the 10-12 portion, corrected now. I'm confident this is 99% acurate now. Looks awkward because I'm sure most of these people are not native English speakers.Andrew I did the original transcript from an audio copy only--no video. So there may well be speech credited to Dominic where it was Hardeep speaking, and so on. I am working on the subtitles only currently, and I am correcting any transcript errors in the subtitles only. When I finish the subtitles, I will go back and transfer the corrections to the transcript. In other words, correct the transcript for the bits you are subtitling, if you wish, but don't worry about the bits I am subtitling as it would be double work. Paul 09:27, 4 October 2006 (UTC) I put up minutes 8 to 10. All that's left now, I believe, is 10 to 14, then of course, tweaking it for perfection. Remember when it's all done to correct the numbers when the later portion is added to the earlier. Andrew Ok, only 2 minutes left. I don't have time to finish it tonight. If someone else wants to, have at it. By the way, I've made a few small alterations here and there in the subs to make them look neater and be more understandable. So where they don't follow the transcript word-for-word, that's likely on purpose. Andrew Great. I'll do the final two minutes in the next few hours. My plan re the current English subtitles is to have them be an exact copy of the soundtrack. They are really there for the translators, rather than the native-language-English hard of hearing. If an exact copy of what was said is not suitable for translation, put a single asterisk in that subtitle and write a comment in the "Notes for translators" section at the bottom, rather than writing an explanation on the subtitle itself. Refer to the timecode of the subtitle, not the number of it, as there will be changes in the numbers and the timecode will never be more than a little off. I haven't been doing these notes beyond the first few as I figured it was more important to get the subtitles done first. But that is my next cycle after minutes 12 to 14: to fill in all the missing translators' notes. Paul 10:46, 5 October 2006 (UTC) =Comments re specific transcription points= Please keep them in the correct time slot! 00:00-01:59 02:00-03:59 04:00-05:59 06:00-07:59 08:00-09:59 10:00-11:59 The line accredited to Max about Catholicism, I don't believe that is Max, unless both of these guys have the same name. Heimdal: It's "Andy." But I changed this and others to "male student" and "female student" Also, the last line, I marked with an asterisk for the speaker, I believe that is Max and Erica's daughter, so I've been told. What would her name be? Just for clarity's sake, I guess. Heimdal: It's "Mel". (short form) I inserted this and "Max" and "Erica" where they spoke. 12:00-13:59 14:00-15:59 16:00-17:59 18:00-19:59 20:00-21:59 22:00-23:59 24:00-25:59 26:00-27:59 28:00-29:59 30:00-31:59 00:31:51,892 --> 00:31:55,065 Flunk. You're ashamed! Someone changed "ashamed" to "a shit". I'm not certain that "ashamed" is the word used, but the vowel sound is correct, and the meaning fits. "Shit" has the wrong vowel sound, and the meaning doesn't seem to be appropriate. 32:00-33:59 34:00-35:59 36:00-37:59 38:00-39:59 40:00-41:59 42:00-43:59 44:00-45:59 46:00-47:59 48:00-48:34